AN 4.45 Rohitassa Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Anguttara Nikaya >> Rohitassa Sutta 'Adapted From The Translation By : Thanissaro Bhikkhu' ---- 'AN 4.45 Rohitassa Sutta : To Rohitassa' This sutta also appears at SN 2.26 On one occasion the Lord Buddha was staying near Savatthi, in Jeta's Grove, Anathapindika's monastery. Then Rohitassa, the son of a deva(angel), in the far extreme of the night, his extreme radiance lighting up the entirety of Jeta's Grove, went to the Lord Buddha. On arrival, having bowed down to the Lord Buddha, he stood to one side. As he was standing there he said to the Lord Buddha: "Is it possible, lord, by traveling, to know or see or reach a far end of the cosmos where one does not take birth, age, die, pass away or reappear?" "I tell you, friend, that it is not possible by traveling to know or see or reach a far end of the cosmos where one does not take birth, age, die, pass away, or reappear." "It is amazing, lord, and awesome, how well that has been said by the Lord Buddha: 'I tell you, friend, that it is not possible by traveling to know or see or reach a far end of the cosmos where one does not take birth, age, die, pass away, or reappear.' Once I was a seer named Rohitassa, a student of Bhoja, a powerful sky-walker. My speed was as fast as that of a strong archer — well-trained, a practiced hand, a practiced sharp-shooter — shooting a light arrow across the shadow of a palm tree. My stride stretched as far as the east sea is from the west. To me, endowed with such speed, such a stride, there came the desire: 'I will go traveling to the end of the cosmos.' I — with a one-hundred year life, a one-hundred year span — spent one hundred years traveling — apart from the time spent on eating, drinking, chewing & tasting, urinating & defecating, and sleeping to fight off weariness — but without reaching the end of the cosmos I died along the way. So it is amazing, lord, and awesome, how well that has been said by the Lord Buddha: 'I tell you, friend, that it is not possible by traveling to know or see or reach a far end of the cosmos where one does not take birth, age, die, pass away, or reappear.'" (When this was said, the Lord Buddha responded:) "I tell you, friend, that it is not possible by traveling to know or see or reach a far end of the cosmos where one does not take birth, age, die, pass away, or reappear. But at the same time, I tell you that there is no making an end of suffering & stress without reaching the end of the cosmos. Yet it is just within this fathom-long body, with its perception & intellect, that I declare that there is the cosmos, the origination of the cosmos, the cessation of the cosmos, and the path of practice leading to the cessation of the cosmos." It's not to be reached by traveling, the end of the cosmos — regardless. And it's not without reaching the end of the cosmos that there is release from suffering & stress. *** So, truly, the wise one, an expert with regard to the cosmos, a knower of the end of the cosmos, having fulfilled the holy life, calmed, knowing the cosmos' end, doesn't long for this cosmos or for any other. ***